


The 100 Hogwarts

by Fantastic117



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantastic117/pseuds/Fantastic117
Summary: Clarke is going into her 5th year at Hogwarts and plans to make it her best year yet, no matter how much crap Bellamy Blake gives her.





	1. Chapter 1

        Clark gazed out the window of the Hogwarts Express. This was her 4th year at Hogwarts. Clark usually sat in a train compartment with her fellow Gryffindors Jasper, Anya, and Bryan. But Anya and Bryan had graduated from Hogwarts leaving only Jasper and Clark on the train.  Jasper was reading a book that Monty had given him.  
        "Hey, where's Monty?" Clark said, finally breaking the silence, "I thought he was going to sit with us."  
        "I thought Wells was also going to set with us, but after what happened last year..." Jasper said, giving a soft smile to Clark.         "Anyway, he should be here. I mean we only left Kings Cross just a few minutes ago."  
        Clark turned back to the window. She thought about all the things that had happened over the four years at  Hogwarts.  In her first year, she had met Wells, a Hufflepuff. They had been friends since his death last year. Wells father, the Minister of Magic, had obliviated Clarks fathers memories and cast him out into the muggle world. Not only did she have that going on she also had to deal with shit from the Slytherin kids. Clark hated the Blake kids and their little gang. Bellamy had given Clark so much crap over the years.  
        "Hey!" Monty said as he walks into the compartment. " Did I miss anything?"  
        "Not yet," Jasper says, as they do their little handshake. "How was your summer?"  
        "It was good. Mom and I went to France for a month." Monty said as he set his bag of books down next to him. "What about you guys?"  
        "I stayed home with my family. What about you Clark?"  
        "I helped my mom out at St Mungo's."  
        "Must have been fun hanging out with all those sick and insane witches and wizards," Jasper said, laughing a little bit.         "Anyway, I'm excited about Quidditch this year. Gryffindor will be the best team out there."  
        "I don't know." Monty says as he opens a box of Berty Bots, "I hear Octavia is joining the Gryffindor team. Plus Ravenclaw has Raven."  
        "Yeah, but isn't Raven injured. I mean Murphy did put her in the infirmary for the rest of the season."  
        "Murphy is a prat, who should be kicked off of the team," Clark said as she popped a fairy cake in her mouth. "He's a cheater."  
        "She's just mad because he broke your broom," Jasper said to Monty. "But it's true all Slytherins are cheats."  
        "No wonder the Slytherins talk bad about you guys, I mean you talk bad about them," Monty said, as he ate a jelly bean. After a few seconds, he made a disgusting face and spit out the bean. " Ugh, vomit." At this Clark and Jasper burst out laughing. Clark thought to herself this was going to be a good year.


	2. What a Load of Waffle!

        When Clarke and her friends arrived at school, she was immediately meet by Raven and Finn. Raven and Finn were the power couple of the school. Both captains of their house Quidditch teams. Raven and Clarke's friendship was a slow burner, but now they were the best of friends.

        "Clarke!" Raven said, hugging her, "How are you?"

        "I'm good." Clarke said smiling, "How's your leg?"

        "It's better," Raven said, smiling. "I'm going to make Murphy pay."

        "I can't wait to see Murphy fall on his ass."

        Clarke followed Raven and Finn into the Great Hall. They said goodbye and went to sit down at their houses tables. Ravenclaws on the far right, Gryffindor next to them, Hufflepuff in the middle, and Slytherin to the far left. As Clarke walked in, she immediately spotted Bellamy and Murphy watching her. Clarke made her way over to the Gryffindor table, which seemed empty, as did the other houses. Some of the students were missing.

        "Attention students," Jaha said as he stood up in front of the whole school. "I guess you're wondering why so many of our fellow students are missing. Well, there is a war going on, and their families were untrustworthy. We have to keep our students safe." Clarke turned to Jasper who looked around for Mia; she wasn't there. "First off, let me introduce the newest member of our staff. Defense Against the Dark Arts... will be taken by Professor A.L.I.E..."

        "Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright, happy faces smiling up at me I'm sure we're all going to be excellent friends." A.L.I.E. said interrupting Jaha. Clarke looked at the students around her and saw everyone looking dead.

        "That's likely," Jasper said under his breath.

        "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizard of vital importance. Although each Chancellor has brought something new to this historic school. Progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be prohibited."

        "Thank you Professor A.L.I.E., that was most illuminating," Jaha said, smiling at the new professor. Clarke had a bad feeling about this professor.

        "Illuminating? What a load of waffle!" Jasper said, making a bunch of the kids around them laugh. "I have a great prank I'd love to try out."

        "As you know, each and every one of you was searched upon your arrival here tonight. And you have the right to know why. Once, there was a young man. Like you, sat in this very hall. Walked this castle's corridors. Slept under its roof. You see, to all the world, a student like any other." Jaha took in a breath as he looked out at the students, "His name: Cage Wallace. Today, of course, is known all over the world by another name. Which is why as I stand, looking out upon you all tonight, I'm reminded of a sobering fact. Every day, every hour, this very minute, perhaps... dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle's walls. But in the end, that greatest weapon... is you. Just something to think about. Now off to bed!"

        "Well.." Jasper said, standing up, "That was cheerful."


	3. Trouble in Gryffindor Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, So I know what you guys are thinking Cage Wallace mainly as Voldemort? Really?  
> Well, I couldn't find a character that I wanted as that bad guy. Also, give me some feedback on what you guys want to see. I'm staying very close with the TV series on characters.

        Clarke made her way through the maze of halls at Hogwarts. Finally, her, Jasper, and Myler made it to the Gryffindor tower. As they walked in Connor and John were arguing about something.   
        "So why didn't your family want you to come back to Hogwarts, Connor?" John said as he sat down on the armrest of the couch.  
        "What?" Clarke said as she walked over to Connor and John. "Connor, John good holiday?"  
        "All right I guess." John said, "Better than Connors anyway."  
        "Me mum didn't want me to come back this year," Connor said, looking at Clarke. "Because of those, grounder witch and wizards."  
        "We've been going to school with them for years. What's wrong with them?"  
        "The Daily Prophet's been saying a lot of things about the grounders."  
        "What, your mum believes them?"  
        "No one was there the night Wells died."  
        Clarke thought about the night Wells had died. He was found dead in the woods; people immediately started to blame the grounders.  
        "I guess you should read the Prophet, then, like your stupid mother."  
        "Don't you dare call my mother stupid!" Connor said, getting into Clarke's face. "You're the only one who trusts those grounders."  
        Clarke backed away from Connor. She wasn't the only one who had trusted the grounders. Finn, Octavia, and Monty trusted them. Hell Octavia dated one for a while.  
        "Anyone who calls me a liar, well should watch there back." Clarke stormed upstairs into the girl's dorm. This was going to be a long year. Clarke lied down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. No one would believe her when she said, that Murphy killed him. It had to be Murphy; it was his families dagger she had found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Next chapter will be longer...


	4. Ugh...Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I couldn't come up with a name for this chapter. Most of them aren't as good as What a Load of Waffles.

The next morning Clarke was shaken awake. When she opened her eyes, she saw Octavia staring at her.  
"Clarke?" Octavia said, "Clarke? Come on we don't want to be late."  
Clarke rolled her eyes, then got out of bed. She quickly dressed in her Gryffindor uniform and headed downstairs with Octavia. At the foot of the stairs in the common room, Jasper was waiting for them. Jasper looked like he had rolled out of bed and got dressed, which was plausibly what he did this morning.   
"What's up sleepy heads?" Jasper said, smiling at Octavia and Clarke. "You guys ready?"  
"How do have so much energy in the morning?" Octavia asked as she made her way through the common room. "It's not like you've had anything to wake you up yet."  
"I think you know how I wake up," Jasper said walking past her, he turned around and winked at Octavia. " I could give you something if you want any."  
Octavia rolled her eyes and continued down the long corridors. It no one knew who Octavia was you would never have guessed she was related to Bellamy. She was powerful and intense, but she also had a heart, and she was lovely. 

Clarke and Octavia sat down in their usual seats at there table with Jasper and a few other Gryffindors. Clarke was having a great until...  
"Well, if it isn't the princess of Gryffindor." A voice said behind Clarke. By the look on Jaspers face, she knew who it was. "How's the prince of Hufflepuff doing? Oh wait, he's six feet under isn't he."  
"What do you want Murphy?" Clarke said in annoyed tone. She wasn't in the mood for Murphy's teasing and crap. "Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?"  
"Can't wait for the Slytherin, Gryffindor game, I'll make sure you're in the hospital wing for a month or dead." With that Murphy retreated to his regular Slytherin friends. "Out of my way!" Murphy yelled at some 1st years walking into the great hall.   
"What a jerk." Octavia said as she ate a bite of toast and eggs, " I can't believe my brother's friends with him."  
"To be honest, Octavia, I believe it." Jasper said as he looked up at her, "Your brother is the one who changed Murphy 1st year."  
If anyone knew about Murphy, it was Jasper. Jasper had been friends with Murphy when they were younger. On Clarkes first year, she had sat with Jasper, Murphy, Wells, and Connor. In that Time Murphy seemed to be an okay guy. It wasn't until he started to hang out with Bellamy and his gang that he changed.   
"Okay, I see your point."


	5. Demon in the Classroom

Clarke made her way to the Defence of the Dark Arts classroom with Raven and Jasper. Everyone was worried about what would happen in class; they didn't know anything about the new teacher. Clarke took her seat next to Raven in the middle of the classroom, next to Jasper and Monty.   
"Raven, I feel like this teacher will be a piece of shit," Raven said, setting her book on the table. "I feel like I'm going to learn nothing this year."  
"Same," Clarke said, as she set her wand on her desk. "I hope it's like last year."  
"You mean have an evil wizard pose as our teacher and try to kill us?" Raven said, laughing, "That sounds enjoyable."  
"Hello, students," A.L.I.E. said from the back of the classroom as she walked to the front. "Onerary Wizardry Learning. Also, know as O.W.L.s. Study hard, and you will succeed, fail, and there will be consequences." A.L.I.E. cast a spell, and their new textbooks appeared in front of the students. Raven flipped through the pages."Your previous instruction on this subject has been disturbingly uneven. But you will be pleased to know, from now on you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic. Yes?"  
"There are no defensive spells in here," Raven said as she closed the book.  
"Using spells?" A.L.I.E. laughed at this, "Why I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom."  
"We're not gonna use magic?" Murphy asked leaning forward in his chair.  
"You'll be learning about defensive spells, in a secure, risk-free way."  
"Well, what use is that? If we're gonna be attacked, it won't be risk-free." Clarke said as she closed her book.  
"Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class. It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations, which after all is what school is all about!"  
"And how is theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?"  
"No, let me make this quite plain. You have been told that a certain Dark Wizard is at large once again. This...is...a ...lie!" A.L.I.E smiled. It wasn't a nice smile, but one that was sinister.   
"If it's a lie." Clarke blurted out, "What happened to Wells."  
"Detention, Miss Griffin!"  
"So according to you, Wells dropped dead of his own accord?"  
"Well's death was a tragic accident.  
"It was murder. Cage's followers killed him. You must know this-"  
"Enough! Enough." A.L.I.E yelled, "Now, I will have control over this classroom. No more speak of Wells or Dark Wizards."   
Clarke learned back into her chair. This was stupid; she had gotten detention for defending her dead friend's death. 

Back at the Gryffindor tower, Octavia passed as Clarke and Jasper sat on the couch.   
"She's not letting us use magic." Clarke said as she set her book down, "She's taken over the whole school."  
"It's horrible," Jasper said as he stared into the fire, "I feel like she doesn't want us to be able to stop Wallace."  
Clarke had an idea pop into her head; she looked at Jasper and Octavia.   
"She's with Cage."


	6. New Seeker

        It had been a month since A.L.I.E. had taken over the school. Clarke was happy that Quidditch was still the same, and that Octavia had made the team as a chaser. Today's practice was teaching Octavia the necessary plays for Gryffindor team. As all of them were fixing to start practising, the entire Slytherin team made its way onto the field.

“I don’t believe it!" Clarke said as she walked over to Bellamy, captain of the Slytherin team, "Bellamy! This is our  
practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!"

Bellamy was even taller than Murphy. He had a look of trollish cunning on his face as he replied, “Plenty of room for all of us, Clarke.” 

Octavia, Jasper, and Fox had come over, too. Last Clarke checked there were no girls on the Slytherin team, who stood shoulder to shoulder, facing the Gryffindors, leering to a man.

“But I booked the field!” said Clarke, positively spitting with  
rage. “I booked it!” 

“Ah,” said Bellamy. “But I’ve got a specially signed note here from  
Professor Cane. ‘I, Professor M. Cane, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Seeker.’ ”

“You’ve got a new Seeker?” said Clarke, distracted. “Where?”  
And from behind the six large figures before them came a seventh, small girl, smirking all over her pale, pointed face. It was  
Lexa Heda. 

"You're who they call Heda?" said Octavia, looking at Lexa  
with dislike. Clarke looked at Lexa; she was beautiful. She looked like a natural born leader, and her dark eyes seemed to latch onto your soul. There was something about her.

"Fine, you get the field," Clarke said, with hate. "But in the match tomorrow, we won't go down without a fight."

"See you tomorrow princess!" Bellamy said as his team walked onto the field with Lexa.


	7. Quidditch

Clarke woke early on Saturday morning and lay for a while thinking about the coming Quidditch match. She had never wanted to beat Slytherin so badly.

After half an hour of lying there with his insides churning, he got  
up, dressed, and went down to breakfast early, where he found the rest of the Gryffindor team huddled at the long, empty table, all looking uptight and not speaking much. 

As eleven o’clock approached, the whole school started to make  
its way down to the Quidditch stadium. It was a muggy sort of day with a hint of thunder in the air. Finn and Raven came hurrying over to wish Clarke good luck as she entered the locker rooms. The team pulled on their scarlet Gryffindor robes, then sat down to listen to Clarke's usual pre-match pep talk. 

“Slytherin has better brooms than us,” she began. “No point denying it. But we’ve got better people on our brooms. We’ve trained harder than they have, we’ve been flying in all weathers—”  
(“Too true,” muttered Octavia. “I haven’t been properly dry since  
August”)   
“— and we’re going to make them rue the day they let  
that, Lexa, onto their team.” 

Chest heaving with emotion, Clarke turned to Octavia.  
“It’ll be down to you, Octavia, to show them that a new player has to have something more than a rich family because we’ve got to win today, we’ve got to.” 

“So no pressure, Octavia,” said Jasper, winking at her. 

As they walked out onto the field, a roar of noise greeted them; mainly cheers, because Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were anxious to see Slytherin beaten, but the Slytherins in the crowd made their boos and hissed heard, too. Madam Indra, the Quidditch teacher, asked Bellemy and Clarke to shake hands, which they did, giving each other threatening stares and gripping slightly harder than was necessary.

"On my whistle,” said Madam Indra. “Three . . . two . . .  
one . . .” 

With a roar from the crowd to speed them upward, the fourteen  
players rose toward the leaden sky. Clarke flew higher than any of them, squinting around for the Snitch. 

“Training for the ballet, Clarke?” yelled Lexa at Clarke while she avoided a bludger hearing towards her.

Through a haze of rain and pain she dived for the bright,  
sneering face below her and saw its eyes widen with fear: Lexa thought Clarke was attacking her. 

"What-?" Lexa yelled as she dove out of Clarke's way realising that Clarke had spotted the Golden Snitch.

Clarke took her remaining hand off her broom and made a wild  
snatch; she felt her fingers close on the cold Snitch but was now only gripping the broom with her legs, and there was a yell from the crowd below as she headed straight for the ground, trying hard not to pass out. But finally, Clarke gave in and laid there unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Clexa will be a slow-burning relationship. It will fully happen later on.


	8. New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is Chapter 8. Sorry, it took me so long to write. I've been busy with finals and Christmas coming up. Hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> P.S. I'm thinking of writing another fanfic, I would love to hear you guys ideas.

"A.L.I.E has been reading your mail, Clarke. There’s no other  
explanation.”  
“You think A.L.I.E. attacked Blaire?” she said, outraged.  
“I’m almost certain of it,” said Raven grimly. “Watch your frog,  
it’s escaping.”  
Clarke pointed her wand at the bullfrog that had been hopping  
hopefully toward the other side of the table — “Accio!”— and it  
zoomed gloomily back into her hand.  
Charms were always one of the best lessons in which to enjoy a private chat: There were so much movement and activity that the danger of being overheard was very slight. Today, with the room full of croaking bullfrogs and cawing ravens, and with a torrential downpour of rain clattering and pounding against the classroom windows, Clarke, Finn, and Raven's whispered discussion about how Umbridge had nearly caught Lincoln went entirely unnoticed.  
“I’ve been suspecting this ever since Pike accused you of ordering Dungbombs because it seemed such a stupid lie,” Raven whispered. “I mean they could have found out about you writing to Anya and Lincoln. They are on the wanted list."  
"Raven, I know," Clarke replied annoyed. Yes, Gryffindor had beaten Slytherin in the match last week, but Clarke had a fractured wrist. Clarke looked up fro, her frog, and saw Lexa across the room staring at her. Clarke felt something for the Slytherin girl, but she couldn't figure out what it was. Was it loathing? Or anger? Or did she like her?  
"Clarke," Raven said taking Clarke out of her thoughts, "Clarke, focus."  
"Sorry. I have to go."  
Clarke gathered her books and left the Charmes classroom. No one stopped her fleeing the class for no one noticed. As Clarke made her way out of the room, she felt someone grab her hand for her to stay. Clarke turned and saw that it was Lexa.  
"Clarke, can we talk?" Lexa said as she pulled Clarke to the side of the hallway. "Listen. You were a good last Saturday."  
"Thanks," Clarke said confused on why a Slytherin was talking to her. "You were excellent as well. Especially for being a new player."  
"Truth is Anya taught me how to play." Lexa was fidgeting with her charm bracelet. "She thought I would be in Gryffindor, so she taught me everything."  
"Anya was one of the best."  
"Maybe we could put this whole house rivalry aside and be friends?"  
"I don't know." Clarke looked up and down the hall to see if anyone was listening, "You could get kicked off your quidditch team. Bellamy hates Gryffindor."  
"He wouldn't kick off his best player," Lexa said smiling, "And besides he won't be around next year."  
"You sound overconfident, but you seem kinda friendly. For now, let's keep this 'friendship' on the down."  
"I'm glad you agree, Clarke." Lexa started to make her way down the hall, "Meet me in the library after Potions!"  
Clarke stood there and watched the young Slytherin girl make her way down the hall. What had she gotten herself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.... So I know this isn't my best chapter and it's really short. I had more but my computer didn't save it. Next one will be long.


	9. Try New Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys so I just found out I was accepted into NYU!!! I'm very excited, to be going there next year. 
> 
> So I'm not one for haters, and I'm not a rude person. But if people want to criticise other peoples stories. Don't be bitter about it, especially when they are still writing the story. I told you guys that there was a Clexa romance, but at the time I didn't know where to put it into the story, I also had to develop Clarke's background before I added Clexa. I asked a friend who is a Journalist for the New York Times, and she helped me develop a better plot. So that's why there hasn't been any Clexa yet. I hope you guys understand. So please be patient with writers, especially new ones, It takes a while to develop a complete story.

For the past week, Clarke was ready to get out of potions class. Lexa and Clarke had met up in the library after their last class. She didn't pay attention to any of the lessons and pretty much bombed the test. Clarke's friends knew something was up; she had been acting weird since she first started going to the library after class.  
When class ended, Clarke rushed to the library. She had promised to meet Lexa thereafter Potions. To be honest, Clarke had never been more happy to go to the library in her life.  
"Hey, Clarke!" A voice behind her said as she was about to walk into the library. "I'm glad you made it."  
"I said I would be here didn't I," Clarke said, as they walked into the library together. This was their safe place. Away from the eyes of their fellow students. "How was transfiguration?"  
"Boring as hell. How were potions with Cane?"  
"I honestly don't remember." Clarke and Lexa made their way to the back of the library, where they wouldn't be found. "Are you doing anything for the holidays?"  
"I'm not going home to my family; it's a shit show there."  
"Well, it's also a shitshow here." Lexa smiled at this and looked out of the stain glass window. "I've something to tell you, Clarke. ANd you have to promise never to say anything to anyone."  
"You know you can trust me."  
"I know. It's just hard to tell anyone this. My family doesn't understand." Lexa paused and took a deep breath, "Last year, I fell in love. It just started as a flirt, but then it grew into something else. I didn't know what I was getting myself into at first, but then I asked her to be my girlfriend. After almost half a year, I felt like telling my parents. When my parents found out..." Lexa paused. Clarke saw the tears forming in Lexa's eyes. "My parents...killed her...They blamed her death on the Deatheaters."  
"Lexa, I'm sorry." Clarke put her hand on Lexa's shoulder and pulled her into a hug.  
"Thanks, Clarke." Lexa said, drying her eyes, "I just..." With that Lexa leaned up and kissed Clarke on the lips. Clarke was shocked for a moment but then kissed her back. Finally, Lexa pulled away. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have."  
"Lexa, it's fine." Clarke smiled at her, "I feel the same."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is really short........ I know most my chapters are short. I'm working on making them longer.


End file.
